Requiem
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. ItachiXKakashi. Itachi knew he would turn against Kakashi eventually all things much come full cycle. As his payment for eventual betrayal, even unintentionally, he deserved to die by no one else’s hand but by his most special, cherished and be


**A/N: I've been thinking about something incredibly morbid that had to do with a fanfic I've written called Full Cycle and another called Love Slave you could consider it an alternate ending for those fanfics, though don't quote me on Love Slave as that is a fanfic that is still in progress. **

**My possible prediction for the end when it all came down to it between Kakashi and Itachi. It will most likely NEVER happen, but I guess I'm entitled to my little fandom.**

**Well, the line from it was this: He knew he would turn against him eventually; all things much come full cycle. As his payment for eventual betrayal, even unintentionally, he deserved to die by no one else's hand but by his most special, cherished and beloved person…**

**I made my own future scenario if you wish.**

**Info junk.**

**Title: Requiem**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Genre: Tragedy/Romance**

**Type: ONE SHOT**

**Pairing: ItachiXKakashi**

**WARNING: Character death, Kakashi's POV, Violence, Blood, Gore, High Angst, Shounen-ai, Slash,Male X Male – if any of it hinders you, please turn back.**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. ItachiXKakashi. Itachi knew he would turn against Kakashi eventually; all things much come full cycle. As his payment for eventual betrayal, even unintentionally, he deserved to die by no one else's hand but by his most special, cherished and beloved person…**

**II.**

**Requiem**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**II.**

Bleeding.

He's almost dead.

Yet, I wonder what he's thinking. He knows that he's beaten, and yet he smiles at me wickedly from his position, lying below me. He's beaten.

He knows he'll die today.

A short, pained breath escapes his throat as I pin his arm down to the ground, making sure that he cannot move or dodge my kunai knife. Our eyes are focused on nothing but each other, yet he seems to feel something. There is something there, in his eyes that I cannot quite place. How appropriate that it should end like this. I can't really tell if he's opening his mouth slightly to breathe a crackled breath, or if he wants to speak to me. It doesn't matter…he's mine now.

I pull out a kunai knife and hold it at his neck. Why the hell is he still smiling at me? My hand clutches the knife tighter; it shakes a bit with my emotion. He must feel trapped below my weight, a crucified angel. He is about to know what it is to fall and fail.

I tilt my head slightly. I stare at him with a look of anger, though I know confusion is rushing through my eyes. He chuckles. I don't get him.

He's surprisingly quiet for someone whose requiem is supposed to be playing. Perhaps he is accepting fate, and no one will rescue him. He was beaten, and his one savior had been stopped cold from coming to his aid.

At the thought I heard the rustle of the leaves blowing. All is silent, and he still smiles.

There is no hope for him. None what so ever…Our grandest mission will be complete. Everything will once again heal and I'll be…bored.

I narrow my eyes, growing irritated at that seemingly happy look on his face. Possibilities spring fourth as I try and decipher that look. It ends…quickly.

"Kakashi…"

It was whispered so daintily I could barely hear it.

Gazing into his eyes, I see the emotion they hold within. Strange…He looks so…human. Dark pools filled with a cryptic emotion. A look of sympathy seems to cross my face. His smile grows.

And here I was thinking that humans were predictable creatures of habit.

I draw back the kunai knife to make my kill.

"Why don't you kill me?" He asks.

I defiantly glare.

"Why do you smile at me like that?" I ask, and am now nose to nose with him as he trembles. "Why, when you know there's nothing left, can you smile kindly at me? Why, Itachi?"

He closes his eyes, as if to pretend dead and leave me to forever ponder the questions.

"Don't try that on me. It won't work."

I know I am imperfect. I have desires and wants, needs that had to come to an end. I didn't want to bear any more guilt. I hate the fact that, even in his dying breath, Itachi is everything that I am not…Perfection.

"Kakashi…" The way he utters my name whispers its way into my mind. It brings forth memories of our time spent together in ANBU. His touch, his scent and our talks of barely anything. Silent looks that seem to be unspoken conversation amongst us. His words, which are bitter and sweet at the same time. He keeps me from ridding myself of guilt and becoming perfect.

I remembered him back then…Seems I have an attraction for the members of the Uchiha Clan. First Obito, then Itachi and also Sasuke, all of which ended up betraying me in the end. Sometimes, I have to wonder if I automatically stamp death or betrayal upon someone's head simply by getting close. This is the reason that I cannot allow anyone to be close to me.

For reasons like this.

He was not needed in the end, and is left here to face me so that a revelation may occur and everything put to right. Once everything is complete I believed that it would come down to this, and a little part of me felt a prang of pain deep within my heart. I guess it hardly matters anymore. Everything looses its luster eventually.

Still wrapped in what I should do with the boy below me, I go over the options. In the end, I know what I must do.

His shield is already broken and it won't come back.

The closer I get to ending things, the more I seem to feel. Damn my emotions for holding something deep within myself for this boy.

Still smiling…I wonder vaguely if his smile will carry out through death.

He's been quiet for a while now. Waiting perhaps for me to ask another question, or to kill him off. I'm still very close.

His uniform is practically in rags now. Our battling had cut into it many times.

I wonder if the memories are coming back to him as well. I wonder if he remembers…After all, I will be the last thing he sees before passing to that place. I know within the depths of my soul, that I will most likely follow him to that place. I've made too many foolish mistakes not to.

My thoughts stir something within me as a slender hand reaches out to caress my face.

"Itachi?" I ask lightly.

"My predictions came true."

"Hm?" I wonder as my confusion seeps through my eyes.

"Could you come closer to me?" He asks as he moves his hand in a slow massaging motion to my cheek.

I lower my head slowly to meet his, as we are nose to nose, he kisses me lightly. Thoughts run through my head, and I knew my students are staring at me, but I only put them in the very back of my mind at the moment.

I don't care what they think right now.

"Its ironic how things have come between us." He whispers to me. "But you know some things you cannot escape, such as fate. I could never escape the fact that I always had loved you. I probably deserve to die at this moment in time, and I knew things would come back on me full cycle, but there is no one else I would rather die by the hands of…" There was a long pause, as if he were still going to hide something but decided against it. "My love."

I can feel my expression soften as the regret seems to be flooding back into my mind. I can feel a part of me dying as those words pierce what I have left to be considered a heart. Why is it the human compulsion to hesitate when taking a life?

Damn that compulsion.

My hand trembles even more with unsaid emotion.

He's so calm…I see that. I understand…

"Since you're going to kill me, I might as well admit that I had once admired you when I was a child, watching you fight the wind in training. I wanted to be just like you…and I far surpassed that. Some mental processes transcend time, even when you have no physical mind. These are things that bound a soul to this world and often prevent you from departing to the land of the dead. "He spoke to me. " It might be nice to haunt you. Even though I far surpassed you, it was you who won in the end. There is little I can do to stop you from killing me. All I can do now, it wait for the end to arrive."

He isn't smiling anymore, however, he does look peaceful.

Silence passes between us slowly, as if something wants to draw out this moment, simply to torture me.

He breaks the silence.

"I remember when we worked together in ANBU. We never got close enough to truly care, and what few emotions that had inhabited me back then seem to be devoted to cracking your cryptic behavior. Guess some things never change; I never was able to quite understand you. When push comes to shove, we didn't really need words to express our true feelings. "

I had to concentrate on the task at hand. He can feel him below me, his body already growing cold from blood loss.

"One feeling never changed, and that was the fact that I loved you. It never needed words, and it was my one feeling that I could never rid myself of, no matter how mechanical I'd have liked to have seemed. I always tried to push it to the back of mind, knowing that you would have never accepted me back after betraying you, and I expect no less from Hatake Kakashi. You would never just belong to me, so I had to eliminate you. The one weakness, which robbed me of becoming truly perfect."

My face is still close to his, and he reaches up to kiss me and I accepted, for I knew that it would be my last.

Now was the time.

I plunged the kunai knife into his chest as he kissed me. The blood came oozing from his chest like water seeping from and underground spring. I could hear his noises: gurgling, choking, and gasping.

"You know, Itachi. Perhaps I loved you too…and that, it why I'm ending your suffering." I smile a light smile from beneath the mask. You know what they always say, if you love something, let it go and that's precisely what I'm doing.

I hold him up in my arms, and give him a look that was an odd sort of calm, but also held a caring heir to it. I hugged him close as his breathing slowed.

His hand slides down my face and I find myself holding it, intertwining my fingers with his bloodied ones.

"I still love you." He replied, emotion now eminent in his once cold eyes. He struggled to keep them open, they remained at the half-lidded position.

"I love you, Itachi." I say simply as all signs of life fade from his form. He begins to gain weight as I hold him, all breath leaving his body as he goes limp within my arms. All grip his hand had on mine fades, but I still grasp it firmly in my own.

I prop his head up, to keep it from bending in an unnatural position.

"'Til death do us part…"

**THE END**

**A/N: That's all of this one shot. Hope it was IC. I really hope everyone who reads enjoys this. Be sure to check out my other ItachiXKakashi works:**

**Full Cycle**

**Love Slave**

**You Belong To Me**

**Also, check out these stories:**

**Twisted by Ohtori Akio**

**Premonition of Things To Come by Ohtori Akio**

**Finished Concerto by Red Rose Touga**

**Shiver by Kaki-kun**

**They are all wonderful stories. Please review me and tell me what you think.**


End file.
